Giggles
by Naru-chibi Avatar
Summary: He loved when she made that sound, and loved making her make it even more. This is NOT for kids, UNDER 18 NOT ALLOWED!


A/N Hey all! It's been a loooooong time since I've posted here, so here we go. Batman and Harley Quinn aren't mine, don't sue! And no flaming, you will be deleted. Enjoy!

Bruce gazed up the smooth expanse of creamy pale flesh to stare at the dazed and quite giddy expression on her face.

Then he smirked.

But it wasn't the hazy look of pleasure on her face, or her sweat-smeared makeup, or even the way her fingers seemed to be permanently clawed into his impossibly expensive sheets that made him smug.

Harley Quinn giggled when she came.

And he fucking loved it.

The young woman's head lolled back to rest on a pillow, chest heaving softly with her panting as her thighs squirmed around his neck, as if to remind him to get back to work. His tongue circled her clit, the flesh distended and begging from her recent orgasm, and he watched her hips buck as she keened and mewled for him. His eyes remained on her, watching her squirm and writhe as he devoured her with the kind of perverse curiosity only known to nosy children and felines.

He loved eating her out, she tasted sweet, like whipped cream. She'd blushed madly when he'd told her so, and then coyly asked if he wanted a sugar fix. He could gladly stay between her thighs for hours, or until she begged him away. Whichever came first really.

She moaned softly for him, fingers carding into his hair and tugging as he lapped lazily at her slit, avoiding direct contact with her clit to tease and enflame her. God did he love to build her up, watch the creamy pink of her pussy bloom and dampen before his eyes as she begged for more. He would always make her beg, it sounded so sweet coming from her.

In bed, she was surprisingly controlling. Well, not surprisingly given the lack of control she had with Joker. But just looking at her, no one would think she was a natural born hellcat in the sheets. Then again…..he got another look of her makeup then drifted to her discarded red and black body suit and he stifled a smirk into her soaking sex. It wasn't entirely surprising now that he thought about it.

Another whimper and grind of her hips, his tongue finally tapped her throbbing pearl then swiped and laved at it. He snaked his hands around behind her thighs to grip her ass, lifting her to his lips and groaning as he delved deeper into her. As she gasped at the change in position two thick fingers pressed against her slippery entrance, no teasing this time as they plunged deep and rotated to stroke firmly along her front wall for that spot that would make her lose her god damn mind. He found it, those blunt tips dragging over and over that sweet spot while dark eyes watched her own orbs roll back as she clutched tightly at his hair and started grinding her pussy on his mouth with shaky cries.

Her thighs tightened on his neck, he didn't panic though, and that's how he knew she was close. Well, that and the vice grip her body had on his fingers. He felt her gathering and finally closed his eyes as he sucked her clit hard and tickled her slick walls, feeling and hearing the startled sound she made when he did that. Then came an odd choking sound along with full body spasms, oooh she was trying to hold on, not tonight baby. He growled and kept sucking as his fingers found that spot again and decisively rubbed and prodded the quivering flesh.

As much as she wanted to fight it, she came undone against his mouth and hand. Her pussy gripped tight, forcefully milking at his fingers while that sweet cream flooded the grasping channel. He slurped and sucked at her, biding his time until…..

"Eeehee-snort-heeheehee-hmph-eeheehee!"

He ducked his head further to hide his smirk as his eyes opened in time to watch her try, in vain, to smother her pleasured shrieks and giggles.

Both he and she knew damn well she couldn't, it was all for show at this point. But he wouldn't ruin it for her; he would let her think she could hide from him.

In any capacity.


End file.
